villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear
Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, better known simply as Lotso, is the main villain in Toy Story 3. His voice was performed by Ned Beatty. Past According to Chuckles the Clown, Lotso was originally a teddy bear owned by a girl named Daisy. Of all her toys, Lotso was special. However, one day when she took Chuckles, Lotso, and Big Baby on a picnic, she left them behind by accident. Chuckles, Lotso and Big Baby found their way back to Daisy's home, but there Lotso finds that he was replaced by another copy of him. This left Lotso heartbroken as Daisy no longer wanted him anymore. Big Baby tried to return back to Daisy's house, but Lotso refused to let him, claiming she had replaced them all. Lotso lied to Big Baby, and ripped off a heart-shaped pendant Big Baby had hanging from his neck with Daisy's name on it, which Chuckles recovered and hid. After that they climbed up on a Pizza Planet deliver truck and fell off, finding Sunnyside Daycare. There, Lotso had gathered minions to follow his code of making other toys get tortured by the daycare infants. He turned Sunnyside into a pyramid where he'd be the head, and would rule in tyranny the daycare center, threatening the toys with spending the night in the box (the sand box), and being harmed by his minions or by the kids in the caterpillar room who were too young to know how to play properly with them. Chuckles ran lucky when he got broken, Bonnie found him, took him home and repaired him. Toy Story 3 In Toy Story 3 when Andy was all grown up, his toys Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bullseye, Jessie, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, The three Little Aliens, Rex, piggy-bank Hamm, Slinky, and Barbie all went to Sunnyside by accident. Lotso at first acts nice to Andy's toys and humbly gives them a tour of Sunnyside. All of Andy's toys except Woody decided to stay at Sunnyside. Woody didn't believe that he should stay at daycare and leaves Sunnyside to go look for Andy, but Woody then gets found by a girl named Bonnie who goes to the daycare, and Woody is taken home to Bonnie's house. Afterwards, Lotso's true evil character was revealed when Buzz Lightyear was trying to leave the Caterpillar Room. Buzz requests that he and his toys to not be in the Caterpillar Room anymore, but Lotso refuses, saying that the younger children, who don't play nice with the toys as much as Andy did, really need toys. Lotso orders his henchmen toys to switch Buzz Lightyear's play mode to demo mode after Lotso finds the Buzz Lightyear instruction manual, which makes Buzz think that his friends are henchmen of Evil Emperor Zurg, which makes Buzz a hypnotized henchman of Lotso. Woody, during that time, meets with Bonnie's toys. When Woody told them that he escaped from Lotso's prison, Sunnyside Daycare Center, all of Bonnie's toys are shocked that Woody actually escaped out of Sunnyside. Chuckles the clown explains to Woody about everything of Lotso's past, revealing that Lotso is a tragic villain, but what he has done was wrong. Woody realizes that he did an incredible action, while he left his friends (when he tried to persuade them to leave Sunnyside). Meanwhile, the hypnotized Buzz Lightyear locks up Woody's friends so they could suffer like all the other toys. Woody came back into Sunnyside by going into Bonnie's backpack, but then a chatter telephone toy tells Woody that he shouldn't have come back because now if Woody tries to escape again, then Lotso will know Woody will try to escape. The chatter telephone reveals all of Lotso's security systems, revealing that a cymbal-crashing monkey toy watches all the security cameras and that the outside is always guarded by truck toys. Woody reunites with his friends, who try to reset Buzz and then escape while Lotso was asleep in a chair. After reaching the dumpster, Lotso and his minions showed up and stopped the escapees. However, Woody talks with him about Daisy, revealing that he lied to Big Baby and trying to explain that she had loved him. All of Lotso's henchmen and other toys realize this, but Lotso didn't care and turned on his henchmen. When Big Baby sniffles about Daisy while looking at the heart-shaped pendant, Lotso snatches it from him and destroys it. He hits Big Baby and tells everyone that toys are just trash waiting to be thrown away, causing even his henchmen to cringe. Big Baby gets angry and throws Lotso into the dumpster. When Woody's friends were about to escape, Lotso pulled Woody into the dumpster. Soon, Woody, his friends, and Lotso were taken into the trash truck. Lotso begged for help, with Woody and Buzz deciding to help him when he was under a heavy lift object. Having apparently reformed, Lotso saw a button that would stop the conveyor belt and save the toys from the incinerator. Woody and his friends relied on him to climb and push the button. However, Lotso revealed to have tricked them, yelling "Where's your kid now, Sherriff?", running off and leaving the toys to die. However, just when all seemed lost for Woody and his friends, they were rescued from the incinerator by a giant claw handled by the three little green men. Meanwhile, Lotso was found by an old garbage truck driver who reminisced about having a Lots-O-Huggin Bear toy as a kid. He tied Lotso to the front of his garbage truck with numerous dead flies. Along for the ride were other tied up toys who were filthy and deteriorated from the elements, bugs, and mud. The toys taunt Lotso and tell him that he might want to keep his mouth shut. It is unclear what happens to Lotso after the movie, though he most likely spends eternity tied to the truck. Trivia *Lotso made a cameo appearance in the movie, Up. *Lotso's backstory is similar to Jessie's, as both were once loved by their owners and soon abandoned. The difference was that Jessie was intentionally thrown away, while Lotso, Big Baby, and Chuckles were accidentally lost. Also, his comeuppance is similar to Stinky Pete's, as both Toy Story villains are unexpectedly found and left in an unwanted predicament. *Lotso was originally concieved as a part of the Care Bears toyline in the 1980's. This idea was dropped after the storyboard for Toy Story 3 was completed. *Lotso was originally meant to appear in the first Toy Story film. He was saved for the third film, as the technology needed to create his fur did not exist back then. *Prior to the film's release, Pixar created two commercials for Lotso as if he were a real toy, complete with an aged video filter, and uploaded them to Youtube as part of a viral marketing campaign. To increase the effect, the channel featured a few actual old toy commercials as well, leading many to mistakenly believe that Lotso really was an actual toy that had existed before the movie. *Lotso seems to be Nihilistic, as he believes that all toys are trash waiting to be thrown away. This can be assumed as Nihilism as implying that toys have no salvation other than being destroyed.thumb|left|Chuckles tells about Lotso's tragic tale. Category:Movie Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Leader Category:Dictator Category:Torturer Category:Liars Category:Sociopaths Category:Master Manipulator Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Bullies Category:Complete Monster Category:Evil Puppet/Doll Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic villain Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Betrayed villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Nihilists Category:Bears